1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to metering valves and in particular to deflectible beam-type metering valves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,048, of Jan. A. Hiszpanski, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof, a fine metering valve is disclosed having a deflectible beam and means for deflecting the beam adjustably adjacent a valve port for metering the fluid flow through the valve.
Deflection of the beam is effected in the Hiszpanski patent by a displacement reduction means which includes a spring extending between a threaded member and a seat engaging the beam. As the spring is resiliently compressible, a threaded advance of the threaded member provides a reduced displacement for fine control of the deflection of the beam.